


Magnetized.

by EnchantedParchment (ScrollPerfecter)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But he's fairly sweet through most it, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slight hint of Erik not being the nicest guy on the block, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/EnchantedParchment
Summary: You and Erik have not known each long but after weeks of spark flying at the office, almost like you're drawn to each other, you're compelled to take things to the next level.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Magnetized.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this was fun to write tbh, I don't know why I wanted to but just like the characters herein, I can just say I was compelled to, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

Erik was flashing you that grin again the one that made your heart beat like a drum and your eyelashes flutter, he also knew how to work a room, you watched as he waved you over, as though you were in a trance you walked towards him, you felt like a giggling idiot but he didn't seem to think so.

"Will you do me a favor?" His grey-blue eyes locked with yours and you were sure you could feel your heart skip a beat, "Yes of course, what do you need?" you were fidgeting with the hem of your dress, you felt nervous but excited too, you hadn't known him long and you were still working him out.

"Will you look into this for me?" He handed you a file, you had no idea what it was but promised you'd take a look, he'd been working with you for awhile now, but he never ceased to make you smile, he'd give you smoldering looks from across the office and you would instantly blush.

"Oh and one more thing, will you join me in a drink tonight, let's say about eight?" You inwardly cheered but your elation was soon replaced with an internal freak out, you couldn't believe it, he was interested in you!

"Uhm I- uhm, a-are you sure?" You hung your head down to let your bangs shield your face, you cringed knowing that he'd notice the stutter.

"Yes, I wouldn't have asked otherwise. I'll take that as a yes." As he said that the tall man laughed softly and your heart fluttered as his long fingers brushed your bangs out of your face and those same hands lifted up your chin, you almost fainted, his touch felt like it ignited something within you, he forced you to look up into his eyes. 

"I prefer to be able to see your eyes." He suddenly leaned down and left the faintest peck on your lips and you felt a shiver of excitement run up your spine, you touched your hand to your lips, "Until tonight beautiful." And then he was gone.

You were almost giddy with excitement when you got home as you threw your keys into the bowl next to the door and toed off your shoes, you made a mental note of everything you needed to get done, you went through the evening like this checking off your mental list, a snack, check, shower and shave, check, choose an outfit and complimenting makeup, check, get changed into said outfit, check. 

By the time you were done, you were feeling a strange combination of excitement and sheer terror, you didn't go out on dates often, you'd always put your work first - you needed to, you had no one else to rely on to keep the rent in check - so when the opportunity for a date did arrive, it left you in a tizzy.

Deep breathing, deep breaths you told yourself, you almost jumped out of your skin when the doorbell rang, "Oh my goodness, he's early, oh no, oh no." You whispered to yourself. 

You ran your hands down your little black dress - when in doubt go for a classic - and took one last look in the bedroom mirror, you walked through your already open bedroom door and made for the front one.

The bell rang again, "Okay, okay I'm coming." You opened it and for a minute you thought you were in a dream as you noticed the tall man standing at the threshold flowers in hand, you felt dizzy, his presence was overwhelming to you.

"Hi there, oh look at you, I didn't think you could get better but here you are, you're stunning." His smile beamed brightly at you, you blushed and looked down, now that he had arrived your nerves had almost dissipated, excitement had taken over.

"Wow those are beautiful, I think I have a vase, do you mind if I go get it?" You were just aching to spend some time with Erik, but you didn't want to disregard his gift, "Oh I don't mind, I was hoping we could have a drink here first, I brought a bottle." 

If anyone else had proposed that you'd think they were shirking dinner in lieu of staying in and well...perhaps he was but you didn't care, you wanted to be with him, you didn't care where you were.

Half and hour later, your flowers were wafting their fragrance throughout your apartment from their vase, yours and Erik's laughter could be heard echoing throughout it too, the clinking of glasses was testament to your good time. 

You had just finished laughing over a joke, when his hand came up to rest against your cheek, "You're beautiful, you know that though, don't you?" His fingers slid down your cheek until they started tracing circles on your neck, you swallowed as you felt goosebumps rise and a warmth start to gather in your most intimate of areas.

Feeling stuck for things to say whilst his one hand traced circles on the small of your back and his other on up and down the side of your neck, you decided to just tell the truth, "I'm sorry I get a-a bit shy sometimes, especially in situations like-like these." 

"Shhhhh don't worry, let me take control, I've got you." His tone was somehow gentle yet commanding and it sent a jolt straight to your pussy, you could feel the blush rising and your heart beat even faster.

He put a finger to your lips as if to shush you, he traced your lips with it, eliciting a moan from you, you hid behind your hair as you always did when shy, but your lips were suddenly up against his and as he moved them against yours, all semblance of your self-control was lost, he tasted of wine, you moved your lips against his, your palms were sweating and heart pounding as the warmth between your legs increased. 

You both had to relent after a minute as you both were gasping for air, but as soon as you finished you started again, his lips moved domineeringly against yours, his tongue slowly beckoning you to open to it and you did, feeling his tongue against yours made you feel dizzy with pleasure, you gasped and he let go with a small chuckle, "Perhaps we should take this elsewhere, like in the bedroom?" 

It was phrased like a question but you both knew it was a demand and you were more than willing to comply, making your way to the room, you sat on the bed as he tore off his shirt, he made sure to lock his eyes onto yours as he lay you down on your back with your legs dangling off the side of the bed, your little black dress riding up and exposing your panties to him, you tried to pull at it and push it down but his big hands wrapped around your wrists, effectively stopping you.

"Hmm don't cover yourself for my benefit, I want to see, isn't that what we're here for?" You didn't think you could blush anymore than you already had but apparently that was possible, "Sorry Erik." You smiled sheepishly up at him as he leaned on the bed over you, "Hmm it's okay pet, just be good for me, yes?" you felt a fire ignite within you, one you felt only he could quench.

Clenching your thighs together trying to get some kind of friction to help ease the rising need inside of you, Erik must have noticed as his kisses to your neck became incessant, his toned figure and rippling chest were pressed against yours and you could suddenly feel the prod of his manhood on the inside of your bare thigh, it sent jolts of arousal through you, you were temporarily bereft when you felt the pressure ease as Erik stood up.

But your anxiety eased as you watched him hastily unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly, his usual composure had left it and he was as eager as you were, you gasped at the sight of him, his muscles glistening in dim lamplight as they worked to unbutton his trousers and as they pooled at his feet, you bit your lip your gaze immediately drawn to his shorts and the delights that lay within. 

You couldn't take it any more, the warmth between your legs was becoming too much, so you ran a hand down to your crotch, you could feel your arousal on your fingers, you gasped as you circled your clit through the lacy fabric, the course texture making you groan, you watched Erik as he rubbed a hand down the length of his still clothed cock, your eyes locked with his again and he grinned, pleasure was coursing through you now.

Erik's usual smooth voice came out gruffly, "Hmm stop, unless you want me to come over there and stop you myself, I don't want you to cum until I tell you to." He was still grinning at you but there was a little danger to it now, you were shocked to feel that his dominance turned you on even more, so you decided to test it, you continued to rub yourself.

He had you pinned down on the bed within seconds, you let out a gasp as you felt the familiar weight on you, "Very.Naughty.Girl." He punctuated his statement with a thrust from his clothed bulge to your clothed slit, you felt your pussy clench as he did it again and you both gasped into each others mouths as you desperately kissed each other.

Erik brought his hand down to your chest, his slightly rough fingers excited you as they dipped down the front of your little dress leaving goosebumps in their wake, he grinned as his hand trailed over to your right breast and squeezed, you groaned and ran your hands over his his toned back down to his ass, feeling it tense as he thrusted against you unexpectedly, you thrust back against him and his nipped your shoulder as he stifled a gasp. 

"Get that dress off NOW!" His eyes had a fire in them you'd not seen from him before, in turn stoking the fire within you, your hands shook slightly with anticipation as you made to take it off, you noticed that Erik was pulling down his underwear and you stopped to watch him, "Get on with it, I want to see you." 

You made quick work of it but you couldn't take your eyes off Erik, "You're so big." 

"Oh stroking my ego darling, but that's not the thing I need stroking." His words created another wave of pleasure within you he pushed you back onto the bed, his cock poked at your lacy panties, "Fuck, I want you." His words were simple but coming from his lust soaked voice made you feel exhilarated. 

He mouthed at your lacy bra, pulling it down with his teeth, he took a nipple into his mouth and you whimpered, as his tongue played with your nipple, you ran your hands through his gorgeous fair hair trying to get more sensation. 

You were a whimpering mess when you felt Erik's deft fingers move aside your panties, gradually moving toward you slit, you pushed yourself towards him trying to get him to touch you faster, "Now please, want to feel you." 

"I thought we'd established that I'm in charge darling, so you'll only get it when I choose to give it." His fingers now ghosted over your cunt, and you clenched your thighs to keep his hand there, "Say please touch me Erik, say that for me baby." 

You'd say anything to feel him now, so you did as you were told, excitement building up more intensely than ever, "Please Erik, touch me now, I need you."

"Hmmm good girl." His fingers grazed your cunt, from your hole up to your clit, he circled it and you almost screamed your pleasure had been building for so long now, "Aww my darling you're so wet for me aren't you? So hungry for my cock aren't you." Erik was right you were soaking for him, "Yes I need you please, I'd do anything." 

"Hmm anything? Don't worry all you had to do is take my fingers first, think you can do that?" His voice was lower and gruffer than ever, it was sultry as you pleaded to feel a part of him any part would do, "Yes, I'd let you do anything, just put your fingers in me." 

"Naughty girl but I can't deny you any longer." You arched your back and moaned as you felt two of his fingers breech your clenching hole, you felt a bit embarrassed as you heard the sound of your wetness, the desire you definitely couldn't deny now. 

Your breath was coming out fast and heavy now as his long fingers pumped in and out of you at surprising speed, you spread your legs and pushed yourself onto his hand, "Please fuck me Erik. I need you now" Your voice came out in a cracked whisper but you were desperate to have his cock inside you.

"I'd make you beg but I need you too." With that he guided the large head of his reddened cock to your slit, he slid it up and down, teasing you, you both moaned, the sensation by now was almost unbearable, your pussy now completely soaked. 

At long last he pushed between the folds of your hungry cunt, the head brushing the walls of your channel as he slid halfway in, there was a burning sensation as you stretched to accommodate the size of him, he grunted, his breath tickling your ear as you gasped raking your nails up his back, Erik looked at you a cheeky grin and a ravenous look in his eyes, it made your heart flutter and your pussy clench around him.

"Hmmm fuck me Erik, want you." Your voice came out breathy, "Oh fuck I want you too, you're so tight." You watched his eyes close and his thick lashes as he pushed deeper in you, instinctively wrapping your legs around him, you thrust yourself towards his body so he was fully sheaved within you, you needed to feel all of him in you.

Erik's thrusts were slow and steady, he would pull out slowly almost all the way and then piston his hips back into you, you'd bite your lip every time feeling his large cock making you fit him, the sound of skin slapping skin reverberated around the room, the muscles in his arms tensed as he held himself up above you, you ran your hands down them as he continued to push himself into you.

He leaned down to kiss you on the lips, he kissed his way down your neck, "Want to mark you." He let out a guttural moan as he plunged into you as he leaned his head down to bite you, you felt the sharp sting of his teeth grazing your neck, as the pain mixed with the building pleasure you started to rub your clit.

His hands groped at your breast again and his nails dug into your nipple as he pinched it, you squealed and begged for more, he repeated the motion as he started fucking into your tight hole faster, "Fuck you're so fucking beautiful, so fucking greedy for me." 

"Faster, please, Erik give it to me." The pressure was building up, your cunt felt red hot, a ball of anticipation and pleasure building up in your gut, you couldn't wait to release.

His response was to fuck into your harder and deeper, the bedframe hit against the wall at how hard he pounded, the walls feeling used but it in the best way as you struggled to keep up with his punishing pace, you rubbed your clit faster trying to keep in time with him, you felt your soaking pussy start to clench, your walls pulsating.

"I think I'm gonna' cum, oh my - oh fuck Erik." You tightened your legs around his waist, just trying to get even closer.

"Oh fuck darling, yes cum, I'm going to too." As he predicted his orgasm was imminent, his fast pounding got deeper and more erratic, his thrusts were no longer measured and your pussy was pulsing, "You're mine! Say it."

The dominance that he exuded caused another wave of pleasure to wash over you, "I'm yours, Erik, I'm yours."

"Damn right, you're mine." With that he pinched your nipple again and pulled your hair back to bite at your neck, the overabundance of stimulation did it, you felt the pressure build up until you couldn't take it, you took a big thrust in you and your pussy clenched, the pressure released, your orgasm was so intense that every nerve in your body was jolted with an electric feeling of pleasure that was almost painful.

You could feel his cock pulsing, he let out a grunt as he gave you three more shallow sloppy thrusts as he released his load into you, you just watched as his cock softened and slipped slowly out of your body causing his cum to leak out of your aching pussy.

"Fuck that was amazing." He sighed and almost collapsed on top of you, "It was darling, fuck, it really was and I meant what I said you know, you're mine from now on."

You very much agreed, you were his now and would do anything for him. As you were drifting off to sleep cuddling into him, you thought about how lucky you were to have gone to work today - you weren't going to go to in today you'd just offered to help out because it'd been horrendously busy - you replayed the whole day in your head, feeling elated when something occurred to you, "How did you know where I live?" 

"Oh I've been watching you of course." He said it so nonchalantly, as though following people was that your stomach dropped, that's when you knew, that there was never any question to him, you were always his and always would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is welcome but not necessary :)


End file.
